Custom framing is the process of placing an item, such as a piece of artwork, a mirror, a diploma, etc., in a frame with or without decorative additions. Decorative additions may include items commonly used in custom framing such as mouldings, matboards, glazings, fillets, liners, etc. In many instances, a customer of a traditional custom framing store is unable to preview how a particular item, such as a piece of artwork, may look with respect to various frames or decorative additions without creating a completed frame product. It is most challenging for consumers to understand how to custom frame with the myriad options available, what materials and colors best suit specific art styles and how to confidently create the best design. Moreover, it remains problematic for the customer to visualize how a completed custom frame design may look in a respective room or location.